Here We Go Again  The Curse
by XSacred FireX
Summary: Three years after Reala and NiGHTS defeated Malice and became mates, they attend a special event celebrating Malice's defeat. However, Malice somehow returns with a vengance! In his fury, he places a deadly curse on NiGHTS! Will the 'maren find the cure?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, someone asked me in a review if there was going to be a sequel. Well, I actually came up with an idea for a sequel... so I'm going to write it! Here is the first chapter of:

** 'Here We Go Again- The Curse'**

NiGHTS yawned and stretched in her mates arms. The room she rested in was an odd cross between elegant and darkness. To suite both her and her loves tastes. The floor was a dark wood, the walls were a reddish purple. All the furniture was made of the same wood and cloth that matched the walls. There were some lounge chairs, a table, an entire wall dedicated to maps and charts, The bookcase was filled with a variety of books including 'The Art Of War' and 'The little Mermaid' (you can tell which belong to who?) It suited her and her mate perfectly, speaking of her mate.

She and Reala had been mates for three years. Wiseman had married the two a week after Malice's defeat. It had been the best day NiGHTS could remember... until Jackle got into the wedding cake.

NiGHTS giggled at the memory.

The giggling woke Reala up.

"What's so amusing?" Reala asked NiGHTS as he sat up in the bed.

"Nothing." NiGHTS said playfully.

"Nothing?" Reala asked. "You don't laugh at nothing... only Jackle and Bubbals do that. Now what is it?"

NiGHTS decided to let Reala in.

"Remember the day we became mates?" NiGHTS asked.

Reala nodded his head.

"Remember the cake?" NiGHTS went on.

"Ah." Reala complained. "I liked that cake."

NiGHTS shrugged playfully.

"We better get going." Reala said, putting on his persona.

NiGHTS nodded and took off into the air. She had been given a persona; it was gold with blue feathers. But she only wore it on special occasions. Nobody had a problem with it.

"Coming?" Reala questioned.

"Nope." NiGHTS said sitting back down on the bed.

Reala's eyes went wide, and then he remembered why NiGHTS wasn't being cooperative. Reala flew over and gave NiGHTS a kiss on the lips.

"Better?" Reala questioned flying in front of NiGHTS.

"Much." NiGHTS said satisfied. She allowed Reala to pull her into the air. "Anything in particular we have to do today?"

"Not much, nothing really to do since the war is over." Reala said. NiGHTS nodded her head happily.

Wiseman had been very close to victory, the nightmaren had been at the Dream gate... when Wiseman discovered that taking over Nightopia would tip the balance and throw him and all of Nightmare into chaos. He came to an agreement with Owl, the bird who looks after the nightopians. The deal was simple:

Wiseman wouldn't evade Nightopia; The Nightmaren would be allowed to take one or two ideya from each visitor the found.

It was working so far. The Owl had apparently known NiGHTS. Reala and Wiseman had had to sit him down and explain her memory loss. The Owl had accepted it after awhile, but another part of the agreement was NiGHTS could come to Nightopia whenever she wished.

Speaking of which.

"Could we go to Nightopia?" NiGHTS asked.

"Of course." Reala said grabbing NiGHTS's hand. He didn't mind going to Nightopia, it made NiGHTS happy... and he didn't mind some of the world dreamers created.

"Which one should we go to?" NiGHTS asked. "You choose."

"Oh...uh..." Reala thought for a minute. "What about Frost Forest?"

"Perfect!" NiGHTS said happily. "But this time, let's bring a blanket."

Reala laughed; embarrassed at the first time the two had gone to the freezing Nightopia. Neither of them had been able to get out of bed for a week with the severe colds they both had gotten.

"Maybe you should bring two!"

Reala and NiGHTS whirled around to find themselves facing Jackle.

"Jackle!" NiGHTS shouted happily. He was still one of her best friends... despite the crazy pranks he pulled on the nightmaren, including her and Reala.

"Hey NiGHTS!" Jackle said as NiGHTS flew in for a hug. "What'd you two lovebirds do last night?"

Reala glared angrily at the invisible being.

"Jackle." Reala said darkly. "Get out!"

"See ya!" Jackle said insanely as he flew out the door.

NiGHTS rolled her eyes as Reala growled at the orange nightmaren.

"God he's annoying!" Reala said angrily as he flopped down on a lounge chair.

"He's still your best friend." NiGHTS said settling down beside Reala, resting her head and hand on his muscular chest.

"Guess you're right." Reala said placing his arm around NiGHTS.

The pair laid there for a few minutes before Reala rose into the air.

"We'd better go; otherwise we won't make it back for tonight." Reala reminded.

"Oh right." NiGHTS said, remembering the night's festivities.

Ever since Malice's defeat, Wiseman held a celebration every year to the day. It helped relax all the 'maren. And as the nightmaren who defeated Malice; NiGHTS, Reala and Jackle were the guests of honour.

"It's a pain!" NiGHTS said angrily. She hated this day. This is the day she almost was taken away from Reala! She nearly died... and that would have separated the two. She hated Malice and everything about this day reminded her of that menace.

Reala saw NiGHTS was very upset. He sighed and flew down and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. NiGHTS sat curled up on Reala's lap and allowed herself to relax.

"I'm good now." NiGHTS said after a while. She looked lovingly into Reala's eyes. "Thank you."

"I understand." Reala said sadly. He hated this day too, he had nearly lost NiGHTS.

"Well, shall we go?" NiGHTS asked flying into the air.

Reala smiled and took off into the air after NiGHTS. The pair flew to the door when Reala suddenly stopped. He quickly flew back and picked up a spare blanket from the bed.

"Good remembering." NiGHTS said.

"I'd sooner face Malice again then catch a Frost Forest cold." Reala said sarcastically.

**First chapter is done. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

NiGHTS sighed as she fixed her persona over her face. It was time. NiGHTS looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a fancier version of her regular clothes. (Think JoD) There was silver embroidery on the white sleeves and the pants. Her hat had been taken off, allowing her long silky blonde hair to cascade around her lithe frame. Her persona mask rested snug on her face.

"Beautiful."

NiGHTS turned around to see Reala. He was wearing his better cloths. (Also think JoD) His persona rested on his face.

"You think?" NiGHTS asked spinning in a circle.

"You look fine." Reala said rolling his eyes.

NiGHTS huffed.

"_Reala knows I don't like dressing fancy!"_ NiGHTS thought angrily.

Reala chuckled and flew over to NiGHTS.

"Come on NiGHTS." Reala comforted. "It's only for a night."

NiGHTS sighed and she flew out of the room. Reala rolled his eyes and followed her to Wiseman's throne room. There was a large number of nightmaren already there. The room had been decorated for the celebration.

"NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS and Reala turned around to face Jackle.

"Hey you guys." Jackle said. "How was Frost Forest?"

"Cold." Reala said shivering.

"Cool." Jackle said. "Look guys, I really think we should ditch this party."

"I do to, let's go." NiGHTS said as she began to fly away... before Reala gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back beside him.

"Why?" Reala asked.

"The cards." Jackle said in an ominous voice.

"The cards?" Reala and NiGHTS ask at the same time as they glance warily at each other.

"They have been giving me nothing but bad signs all day." Jackle warned.

Reala rolled his eyes again.

"Jackle." Reala complained. "How many times do I have to remind you that I don't believe in your stupid cards!"

Jackle's eyes went wide and his lower lip began quivering.

Reala looked guilty for a split second before he shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Reala said to the now whimpering Jackle. "I'm just not superstitious, now Master Wiseman's expecting us, we need to go now."

"Ok." Jackle said dejectedly.

Reala nodded his head at the sad orange nightmaren, and then turned his head to NiGHTS. Reala offered his arm out to her and NiGHTS smiled as she took it.

"_I don't like fancy parties."_NiGHTS thought. _"But Reala makes it easier."_

The three flew up to a row of small thrones. Reala, NiGHTS and Jackle were Wiseman's favourite nightmaren; all three strong and intelligent... yes even Jackle. (When he's sane) Reala flew and took his seat in the middle of the three small thrones, NiGHTS sat to his right and Jackle to the left.

NiGHTS sighed.

"_I really don't want to be here!"_ NiGHTS complained in her head. She glanced at Reala; he was staring over the nightmaren crowds, apparently thinking.

NiGHTS felt an itch in her head, like something was coming. Something big.

"Reala." NiGHTS said suddenly. "I'm going out for a minute."

"Out?" Reala asked.

"I'll only be a minute." NiGHTS reasoned. "Please?"

"Maybe I should come too." Reala said as he began rising out of his seat.

"No, it's fine." NiGHTS smiled. "I'll be quick, just need some air."

Reala sat back down in his throne as he thought for a moment.

"Fine." Reala said after a moment. "But be back in time for Wiseman's speech... he'll be furious if you miss it."

"Alright." NiGHTS sang as she flew over and gave Reala a peck on the cheek. "Be back soon, promise!"

With that, NiGHTS took off through the nightmaren crowd. Several gave NiGHTS a cheery hello before she zoomed out of their sights. NiGHTS took in a deep breath as she exited the crowded throne room. The night air felt fantastic! It was a beautiful, clear starry night. The moon was almost full. It should be full in three days. NiGHTS loved the full moon, or more specifically, where Reala took her on the full moon.

There was a rare nightopia that only appeared on the full moon, it was lovely. There was a clearing over perfect green grass, under a starry sky with the full moon glowing brightly. And in the middle of the dream world, was a small stone pillar that rose five feet into the air. And on top, was a beautiful rose.

NiGHTS smiled as she remembered the rose. It was pure black, always had some dew on it. It was one of the most beautiful things NiGHTS had ever seen.

NiGHTS's thoughts were interrupted by a violent flash from the throne room.

"What?" NiGHTS gasped. "What was that?"

NiGHTS took off as fast as she possibly could to get to the throne room.

"_Reala's still in there!"_ NiGHTS thought terrified for her mate. _"Please, let him be ok."_

NiGHTS came bursting into the throne room. Jackle was flinging his cards at a target NiGHTS hoped she would never she again.

"Malice?" NiGHTS gasped.

There, Malice turned towards NiGHTS.

"Hello my dear." Malice said evilly. "Miss me much?"

"Hardly." NiGHTS growled angrily. "Where's Reala?"

"I'm here." Reala said flying down beside NiGHTS. He was holding his arm were blood was pouring down.

"Reala!" NiGHTS gasped. "How? Are you alright?"

NiGHTS flew and began trying to inspect Reala's wound.

"NiGHTS not now!" Reala hissed. "... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just got here." NiGHTS said sadly. "How is he here?"

"Why, I'm here because of you." Malice said, throwing Jackle away with a powerful blast. "I told you NiGHTS; the red ideya makes us strong."

"I'm stronger then you are!" NiGHTS shouted angrily.

"_How dare he!_"NiGHTS thought, furious. _"He hurt Reala! He's going to pay!"_

With that, NiGHTS dashed at Malice. She summoned the power of the red ideya inside of her to attack.

"NiGHTS wait!" Reala shouted, but NiGHTS chose to ignore him. She couldn't always let Reala protect her, right now, she needed to protect him!

Malice smiled darkly as he ducked, grabbed NiGHTS's wrist and placed his clawed hands on NiGHTS's red gem. NiGHTS felt a sharp pain in her head and her chest.

"_I can't breathe."_ NiGHTS thought as she began falling.

Malice laughed as NiGHTS smashed into the ground. "You should have chosen me NiGHTS. I would be able to keep you safe, unlike your current mate."

NiGHTS heard Reala hiss and she saw him launch himself at Malice. Malice used his power and sent Reala blasting backwards into a pillar.

"You are cursed NiGHTS." Malice said evilly as he turned to face the purple jester. "If you value your safety, you will come to me... before your ideya destroys you from the inside out."

Malice flew down and landed beside the helpless NiGHTS as she glared at him.

"I placed the curse on you." Malice explained. "I can take it away, all I ask is that you fulfill you destiny; all you have to do is join me. You have until the full moon to decide."

With that, Malice dashed upwards. He disappeared and took the large red ideya with him, Wiseman's old prison. This apparently was serving as his prison now.

"NiGHTS?"

NiGHTS heard Reala ask. But she couldn't answer.

"Is she ok?" NiGHTS heard Jackle ask.

"She's alive... but she isn't moving." Reala said.

NiGHTS finally began to feel an icy chill in her chest. Finally she felt air fill her lungs as her eyes came back into focus.

"NiGHTS!" Reala shouted happily. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok." NiGHTS said quietly. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Reala said. "Wiseman's gone, and you're cursed. We need to find someone who can help us. The only one I can think of is that Owl from the dream gate. I'm taking you there!"

"I'll come to!" Jackle said.

Reala nodded. He picked NiGHTS up bridal style and began flying to the dream gate. NiGHTS tried to get herself comfortable in her mate's arms. She quickly closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

NiGHTS felt and heard nothing. Suddenly, she began feeling a cool breeze flow around her, and then she heard the sound of pouring water.

NiGHTS forced her eyes open to see Reala starring down at her.

"NiGHTS you're safe!" Reala cried in relief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" NiGHTS said groggily as she sat up. "Where are we?"

Reala smiled calmly. He grabbed her hand gently with his clawed hand and helped her up into the air.

"The dream gate." Reala explained. "Jackle and I brought you here after what happened in Nightmare-"

"What happened?" NiGHTS shouted as she remembered the earlier incidents. "I remember Malice; how did he show up?"

Reala sighed.

"I'm not sure myself." He admitted. "I was about to come and look for you when we all heard an unbearable screeching sound. Then Malice was just there. Master Wiseman was forced into that ideya prison... and Jackle and I began to attack Malice, but he's much stronger than he was before. He got me in the arm and blasted Jackle backwards. That's about when you came bursting in."

Reala stopped there and his eyes went dark.

"Why did you just go barging off at him?" Reala shouted at NiGHTS angrily. "You went charging at him without any thought! How can I protect you if you can't stay where it's safe!"

NiGHTS recoiled at her mate's harsh voice.

"_I deserve him shouting at me."_NiGHTS thought upset. _"He's right... I didn't think. And I got myself cursed because of it. I can't just go rushing into danger anymore. At least not for a while..."_

NiGHTS paused in her thinking. Suddenly she realized something. She hadn't yet told Reala the news!

"_I cannot tell him right now."_ NiGHTS thought. _"I'll have to wait until Malice is gone."_

Reala seemed to stare at NiGHTS for a minute, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry." Reala apologized. "I shouldn't get angry at you, never you."

"Hey Reala!" Jackle said as he flew up to the pair. "We found something!"

"What is it?" Reala asked.

"What is he talking about?" NiGHTS asked.

Reala winced as he turned to NiGHTS.

"We heard what Malice's curse." Reala said angrily. "He practically gloated about it. So we came here and asked Owl if he knew about a cure, and he and Jackle apparently found one."

"That is correct." Owl said as he flew up to the three nightmaren. "Now NiGHTS, what happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Reala asked angrily. "Jackle and I told you."

Owl ruffled his feathers angrily.

"I would _prefer_ to hear the story from NiGHTS." Owl said stiffly to Reala. "Now NiGHTS what hap-"

"You think we lied, don't you!" Reala snarled angrily at the owl.

"You're a nightmaren!" Owl said with his feathers beginning to stand on end. "We are at a treaty with Nightmare, but that doesn't mean I'll believe anything you say. Why for all I know; you did this to NiGHTS!"

Jackle's mouth dropped open as Reala dashed at the owl and grabbed onto his collar.

"What did you just say!" Reala hissed. "I'd never do anything to NiGHTS! How dare you-"

"Reala you're chocking him!" NiGHTS said seeing the owl gasp for air.

Reala ignored her on purpose.

"Reala, please!" NiGHTS begged as she flew and grabbed onto Reala's arm and began trying to make him loosen his death grip on Owl.

Reala reluctantly released his grip as Owl sputtered for breath.

"Now see here-" Owl started until NiGHTS interrupted him.

"No! You see here!" NiGHTS said angrily. "Reala loves me; he would never do anything to hurt me. I'm insulted by your allegations! Malice is the only one who has harmed me, now stop insulting Reala and tell me if you can help!"

NiGHTS flew away angrily and settled down beside her mate. Reala placed his arm around NiGHTS's shoulder and pulled her in for a reassuring hug. Owl stared at the pair for a minute before sighing.

"You are right NiGHTS." Owl conceded. "I am sorry Lord Reala; I never should have said those things. You wouldn't let harm befall NiGHTS. What I said was uncalled for, I apologize."

Reala scowled until NiGHTS gave him a puppy dog stare, then he sighed and muttered an apology about strangling the owl.

"Now then, to business." Owl said seriously as he flew down and perched himself on the fountain. "Malice gave you until the full moon, am I correct."

Owl continued seeing the three nods in agreement.

"Well, as I see it, besides giving into Malice's demands," Owl flinched at the dark glare he received from Reala. "Is the Void Rose."

"What's that?" Jackle asked with a confused stare.

NiGHTS and Reala were equally confused.

"The Void Rose is a very special flower." Owl explained. "It is known as the 'all cure'. It is a legend that it can heal any ailment... or curse."

"Where is it?" Reala asked.

"It only appears in one dream world." Owl continued. "There is a clearing with green grass, under a starry sky with the full moon glowing brightly. And in the middle of this specific dream world is a small stone pillar that rises about five feet in the air. The Void flower sits right on top of that pillar."

"That sounds familiar." Reala said as his hand went to his chin as he retreated into his thoughts.

"It is!" NIGHTS gasped. "Reala, we go there on the full moon!"

Realization dawned on Reala's face, until his eyes went wide with worry.

"Malice gave you until the full moon, but that dream world only appears on the full moon. That's a tight timeline." Reala said sadly.

"That's going to be hard to do, but not impossible as long as we're at the entrance when the moon rises." Jackle reasoned.

"Jackle's right!" NiGHTS said positively. "We can make it, we have to!"

"_I can't die right now."_NiGHTS thought. _"Not with another life besides mine on the line."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! Here is chapter 4 of 'Here We Go Again : The Curse'. I hope you enjoy the story!**

The nightmaren trio flew towards the legendary nightopia. They had left the dream gate several hours before, it was already dark out. They had the rest of the night and then the next day and night. It would take several hours to arrive at the magical dream world... so they hurried. Reala was in the lead followed closely by NiGHTS.

Jackle was darting all over the place; under trees, over the clouds... before finally pulling up in front of Reala and stopping the general of Nightmare in a rush.

"Do you guys feel strange?" Jackle said with his eyes shifting quickly from side to side.

"You bet." NiGHTS sighed as she gently patted her stomach.

"What do you mean Jackle?" Reala asked not hearing NiGHTS.

"I get feeling that there are dozens of little beady red eyes staring at us!" Jackle said warily.

NiGHTS looked up and just as Jackle finished speaking, several red eyes opened behind the orange nightmaren.

"Jackle!" NiGHTS shouted a warning to the insane being.

Jackle turned around only to be swarmed by the multiple third level nightmaren. Reala acted quickly. Several nightmaren fell down in defeat as Reala fought them away. NiGHTS didn't fly around doing nothing. As soon as she saw Jackle's gloved hand, she shot in and attempted to pull her friend free.

NiGHTS could see that Reala was still fighting off the lower level nightmaren.

"Why are they attacking us?" NiGHTS shouted over to Reala just as he felled half a dozen more opponents.

"I don't know!" Reala shouted back furiously.

NiGHTS almost had Jackle free, until several small nightmaren slammed against her body. NiGHTS quickly recovered and levelled off her flight. No good to release Jackle from his swarm, she was going to have to fight.

BAM!

One went down with a right hook.

NiGHTS smirked as her opponents fled.

"You alright?" Reala said as he flew over to her.

"I'm fine, did you get Jackle out?" NiGHTS asked.

"I thought you were getting him out!" Reala said shocked.

"I thought you would!" NiGHTS whimpered.

Both Nightmaren looked around for their missing friend. NiGHTS's big eyes welled up with tears as she was unable to locate her friend.

"He's... gone." Reala said quietly as his eyes went to NiGHTS apologetically.

NiGHTS burst into tears. If she hadn't let go!

"It's ok NiGHTS." Reala comforted as he pulled NiGHTS into an encouraging hug. "Jackle's the most indestructible nightmaren I know... he's going to be fine."

NiGHTS looked up at Reala with her sad eyes.

"Ok." NiGHTS whimpered.

"We need to go." Reala sad sadly. "We can find Jackle and help him, but first we have to find that rose!"

The two flew off towards the nightopia.

Jackle was thrown down and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Ouch." Was all he said as he laid down on the ground for moment.

"Jackle?"

"Huh?" Jackle asked as he raised his head. There in front of him were several of the second levels. They appeared to be sitting in one of the dungeon cells. "What are you guys all doing down here?"

Puffy hopped forwards towards Jackle and rolled her eyes.

"Malice locked us in here." Puffy explained. "Where are Reala and NiGHTS?"

"If they aren't with me then they probably managed to get away." Jackle said as he got up and brushed himself off. "Do you guys know why we were ambushed?"

"Malice is using Wiseman's power to brainwash the nightmaren." Archer said as he flew to the entrance. "Every time Malice wants a specific nightmaren to do a job, he sends the already brainwashed third levels to drag us somewhere. We don't actually know what happens."

After saying this, Archer looked sadly towards the cell door.

"They took Bubbals." Puffy whispered to Jackle, who raised his eyebrows. He had been aware that the two had been seeing each other for quite awhile.

CLANG!

All the imprisoned Nightmaren looked up several third levels entered and swarmed all the nightmaren in the cell. Jackle felt himself getting pushed and pulled out from the cell. When he could finally see again, he was in the throne room.

And there lounging on the throne, was Malice.

Malice smiled evilly.

"The third levels tell me they captured you in Nightopia." Malice said. "Care to tell me where NiGHTS is going?"

Jackle scowled and shuffled his cards angrily.

"I'll take that as a no." Malice said, his smile turning into a nasty scowl. "You can either tell me now, or after you come under my control!"

Jackle recoiled.

"_Right."_Jackle thought. _"Malice can possess me! What can I do...wait."_

Jackle stared at Malice defiantly.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Jackle shouted bravely.

Malice smiled as his eyes turned red from the sheer power that he was controlling.

"You are going to feel quite tired." Malice said as Jackle began to get a bad headache. "But it will go away when you lose all sense of self... then you will serve me."

Jackle felt the world close in around him

NiGHTS and Reala had continued sadly. They had flown for several hours before they noticed the sun rising.

"Should we keep going or stop for the day?" NiGHTS asked.

Reala closed his eyes in thought for a moment.

"We go on for a while... then land." Reala said.

NiGHTS nodded as she continued flying. Suddenly Bubbals appeared in front of NiGHTS, claws poised to strike!

NiGHTS froze as she saw her friend about to attack her. Reala was too far away, even as he flew at his fastest to arrive in time. Bubbals swung her arm out to land a death blow... but a thunking sound was heard as Bubbals eyes went cross eyed as she fell towards the earth. Floating behind Bubbals was a smiling Jackle.

"Jackle!" NiGHTS cried happily as she hugged her friend. Jackle smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey NiGHTS, anything new? How's the family?" Jackle asked playfully as NiGHTS flew to Reala.

"Good to see you Jackle." Reala said smiling. "What happened to you?"

"Funny thing actually." Jackle said as he began his explanation. "I was taken to Nightmare Castle by the third levels. Malice tried to brainwash me... like he's done to Bubbals and the rest of the nightmaren."

They all looked down to where Bubbals had fallen.

"However," Jackle continued. "I just so happen to have a blue ideya base. The blue ideya is the opposite of the red ideya, so I was able to stay myself when Malice used the red ideya to try to possess me. I pretended to be possessed and I escaped and came here!"

Reala and NiGHTS both smiled as Jackle told his tale. The trio was back together!

**Ok, the trio is back together... or is it?**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

NiGHTS was in a terrible mood. She was thrilled that Jackle had returned... but her stomach was hurting her. Reala had been staring at her for a while now, or more specifically, at her stomach. She was feeling pain, every time the little brat kicked.

Yep, that's right. NiGHTS is pregnant.

(Author's note: Nightmaren are different from humans with the whole pregnancy thing. They conceive the same way, but they give birth much sooner. Nightopians come together and collide and the eggs form almost immediately. Nightmaren have about a three day carry time, and then they go into labour.)

"_This is horrible."_ NiGHTS thought as she flew. _"I can't hide it much longer; my stomach is getting to big! Reala will probably guess what's wrong with me... then what?"_

"You ok?" Jackle asked flying in front of NiGHTS suddenly.

"Yep, never better!" NiGHTS said grimacing.

"... You don't look so good?" Reala said concerned.

Reala flew up close and put his hand on NiGHTS's forehead. His eyes narrowed concerned.

"You don't have a fever, but you still don't look so good." Reala said, still concerned for his mate. "Maybe we should stop for awhile."

"No!" NiGHTS shouted. "We need to keep going! We're running out of time."

Reala closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Fine, but I'm going to carry you." Reala reasoned.

With that, Reala scooped NiGHTS up in his arms bridal style. NiGHTS sighed and got herself comfortable in Reala's arms and began to dose off.

Jackle stared at the two angrily.

"You alright?" Reala asked. NiGHTS opened her eyes from trying to nap to look at Jackle.

"I-I-I... I think so..." Jackle said his eyes narrowing. He cringed slightly for a minute. Just as NiGHTS was getting out of Reala's arms to check up on Jackle, he snapped out of it.

"Hehe... brain meltdown!" Jackle sang insanely.

Reala rolled his eyes and scooped NiGHTS back up.

NiGHTS gasped as the baby inside of her kicked her inside _hard_. Reala stopped noticing NiGHTS's discomfort.

"Jackle, could you leave Reala and me alone for awhile?" NiGHTS asked.

Jackle nodded his head and flew off ahead.

"_This is going to be tricky."_ NiGHTS thought. _"Reala knows me well, but I can't hide how sick I'm feeling forever... but what about Malice? How can I help fight him with a life inside of me? It's no good; I'm going to have to lie to him."_

"What is it NiGHTS?" Reala asked.

"I'm... uh, well... I think I have stomach flu." NiGHTS lied. "It should go away in a few hours, until then, I'll just have to ignore it."

NiGHTS gave her best happy face... Reala stared at her blankly for a moment.

Reala eventually sighed.

"Alright, but if it gets any worse, promise to tell me." Reala compromised.

"I promise!" NiGHTS said happily.

"_I also promise to tell you the truth as soon as Malice is gone."_ NiGHTS thought as she gave Reala a big hug.

"You two done yet?" Jackle shouted back.

"Yes, what is it?" Reala asked annoyed.

"I think I found the door." Jackle said.

"Already?" NiGHTS asked amazed. "But the moon hasn't risen yet... how could the door be showing?"

At this the three Nightmaren looked up into the sky. The hot, unforgiving sun blazed down on the tired nightmaren. It was about midday.

"The door won't open without the moon." Reala said as he thought. "So if we go to the door, we could get some rest."

"Good plan." NiGHTS said panting slightly. Sleep would help.

Jackle nodded his agreement and the three nightmaren flew down to the beautifully engraved doorway. It was extravagant. Pure silver vines wrapped around the beautiful wooden door. The stained glass picture on top showed a gorgeous black rose surrounded by a full moon. However, no handle had yet appeared.

"So tired." NiGHTS complained as she leaned against Reala.

Reala chuckled, rather amused at his mate as he picked NiGHTS up and tucked her into tree roots that formed a mossy bed. Reala crawled in beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. As the two were about to fall asleep Jackle suddenly broke the serene silence.

"I need to go for a quick walk." Jackle said nervously.

"Be back before the moon rises." Reala warned.

Jackle nodded a quick response and dashed off into the trees. NiGHTS was too tired to care at the moment and she quickly fell asleep.

*Meanwhile*

Jackle half ran half flew as fast as he was able to. He had to get away from Reala and NiGHTS while he still could!

Suddenly his vision went cloudy as his painful head ache returned with a vengeance.

"Give up Jackle." The voice inside his voice whispered cruelly. "Your blue ideya base can't save you, or them."

"No." Jackle panted. "Go away."

"How can I?" The voice taunted. "I'm you."

Jackle shook his head violently. He wouldn't hurt Reala or NiGHTS!

"NiGHTS doesn't have to get hurt." The voice said gently. "In fact, it's best she doesn't get harmed. And Reala doesn't have to get hurt either. All you have to do... is grab NiGHTS and bring her back to Nightmare."

"No, I won't give in to Malice!" Jackle said furiously. "I won't take NiGHTS! So give it up!"

"I have control of your mind." The voice said angrily. "You can't escape me; I hear your every thought! Now... you will turn around and fly back to your friends."

Jackle began to feel an intense migraine hit his head. Dark power also entered his body. His eyes began to lose focus, and he began laughing heartily as if he had heard a good joke.

Maybe he is insane.

*Later*

NiGHTS opened her eyes. There was Reala flying from tree to tree picking some fruit. Jackle was shuffling his cards, doing insane tricks that weren't even possible.

Reala turned around and his eyes fell on NiGHTS.

"You're up!" Reala said happily. "Just in time, the moon's going to rise in a couple minutes... how are you feeling?"

NiGHTS got up slowly and glanced at her tummy. It was huge.

"It's better." NiGHTS fibbed.

Reala's eyes narrowed and he flew down. He put another hand on her forehead to take her temperature. He muttered a bit as he thought.

"Hey are there any cherries?" NiGHTS asked in oblivion. "I'm really craving them right now...oops."

NiGHTS realised she had made a mistake as Reala's eyes went wide.

"Cravings?" Reala asked angrily. "Tired? Stomach hurts! NiGHTS are you pregnant!"

**Leaving it there! It's a cliff hanger. Now in my opinion, sequels are never as good as the first story. So I would be happy if you reviewed telling me which one you like better so far.**

**Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Reala continued to stare at NiGHTS as she bit her lip and her eyes flew to the right. Eventually NiGHTS sighed and flew up to Reala.

"I'm sorry!" NiGHTS cried as she latched onto Reala.

"Sorry? You should be sorry! How could you not tell me?" Reala shouted angrily.

"I-I didn't want to worry you." NiGHTS said, her head hanging down sadly. "I was going to tell you, but then Malice came along and things got crazy."

Reala looked angry as he opened his mouth to yell at NiGHTS some more, but he paused as his face lost all its anger. Reala sighed as he pulled NiGHTS in close for a hug. NiGHTS was fighting back tears at the moment.

"_Is he still angry?"_ NiGHTS asked herself. _"I knew he would be upset, I did keep something major from him. But... wait. What if he's not upset that I never told him? What if he's upset because I'm pregnant! Does he even want the baby? Is that why he's mad?"_

NiGHTS started crying at this point. Reala squeezed her gently.

"NiGHTS look at me." Reala commanded.

NiGHTS shock her head childishly and continued to look down.

"NiGHTS." Reala said encouragingly.

One of Reala's hands went down and lifted NiGHTS face up. Soon, NiGHTS was staring into Reala's blue eyes. His eyes were normally icy, even to NiGHTS. But right now they were soft and loving as Reala leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You aren't angry?" NiGHTS asked when the kiss ended.

"Why would I be angry? NiGHTS, we're having a baby!" Reala half shouted happily.

"You want the baby?" NiGHTS asked happily.

"Of course I want the baby." Reala said kissing NiGHTS on the lips again. "Why would you think I didn't?"

"I don't know." NiGHTS groaned as she rested her head on Reala's chest. "I don't know why I feel so down."

"I might!" Jackle chirped as he flew to the two jesters. "Preggy ladies always get super emotional. They can freak at anything."

"So I'm crazy until the baby's born?" NiGHTS asked as Reala face went blank.

"Yes... by the way, when was the infant conceived?" Jackle asked inquisitively.

Reala stared at Jackle strangely.

"What did you just say?" Reala asked.

"What do you mean?" Jackle asked.

"Jackle." Reala said pulling NiGHTS behind him. "You don't talk like that... mind control... Oh no!"

With that NiGHTS felt herself get pushed hard until she made contact with the ground. She looked up to see Reala in a fighting stance against Jackle.

"Reala that's Jackle!" NiGHTS shouted. "He's not going to hurt anyo-"

NiGHTS's eyes went wide as Jackle threw one of his many tarot cards at Reala. Reala dodged it and flew at Jackle.

"_Jackle lied."_ NiGHTS thought sadly. _"Malice did possess him... his blue ideya base couldn't save him."_

NiGHTS watched the battle go back and forth between Reala and Jackle. She wanted to get in and help, but she couldn't let the baby get hurt.

"Ah!" NiGHTS gasped as the child inside of her kicked. Oh that hurt!

"You think you have a chance!" The possessed Jackle taunted. "Malice has taken over Nightmare! Wiseman is on his knees in submission; and you can't do anything!"

Reala growled angrily as he darted at Jackle, who flew to dodge the enraged nightmaren general's claws.

"Malice has all of the nightmarens at his beck and call." Jackle continued. He turned to NiGHTS who glared sadly at her possessed buddy. "Malice is willing to allow them all to live, even you unborn child, if you go to him NiGHTS."

Jackle was slugged in the face by Reala who turned to face NiGHTS.

"NiGHTS the door!" Reala shouted. "Go!"

The handle had appeared. NiGHTS looked up, the full moon had risen. This was her only shot.

"_Wait... I can't leave Reala!"_ NiGHTS thought as she quickly flew towards Reala.

NiGHTS watched as Jackle hurled several cards at Reala, and even though he dodged most of them, one managed to get him in the leg. Reala hissed in annoyance and at the pain his wound brought. He flew a paraloop around Jackle, stopping at the last millisecond and clubbing Jackle hard on the head.

NiGHTS watched as Jackle's body fell down to the ground with a hard thud.

"NiGHTS we don't have time to wait, let's go!" Reala half shouted as he steered her towards the doorway. Reala reached out and opened the door handle, and with a click it opened up to reveal a beautiful dream world. The full moon was glowing brightly in the sky as the perfect green grass waved back and forth in wavy patterns.

NiGHTS sighed as Reala shut the door behind them.

"How did this happen?" NIGHTS asked.

"I don't know." Reala responded thinking. "But we can stop Malice... if we break the curse then Malice has no hold over us, we can get everybody out of this mess and-... are you alright?"

NiGHTS had begun crying.

"_Jackle, Puffy, Bubbals, Archer, Wiseman... they are all in trouble because of me. It's all my fault."_ NiGHTS thought sadly as she cried.

Reala frowned and scooped NiGHTS up in a hug. He nuzzled her lovingly and planted kisses on her face, anything to make her feel better. After a while, NiGHTS stopped crying and dried her face.

"I'm ok now." NiGHTS said as she kissed Reala. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Reala said. "It's my job to keep you safe and happy. Though I haven't been doing the greatest job..."

"You're doing fine Reala." NiGHTS said lovingly. "Like you said, we can fix this."

"You're righ-" Reala said before he abruptly changed the subject. "NiGHTS over there."

NiGHTS whirled around to see the stone pillar. It rose five feet into the air, and resting on top was the Void Rose. The two jesters flew towards it and stopped when the black flower was directly in front of them.

"... Do you know how it works?" NiGHTS asked.

Reala gave her a worried look then shook his head.

"Great, we came all the way here and we don't even know how to work the stupid thing." NiGHTS said smiling to herself.

Suddenly, NiGHTS felt a horrible pain go through her stomach. It was far worse than those kicks had been.

"Are you ok?" Reala asked as NiGHTS went pale.

"Time's up." NiGHTS gasped as she began to fall. Reala reached out and caught her in his arms as the world began to go dark for NiGHTS.

"_No! I can't die."_ NiGHTS thought desperately. _"Not with the baby in me! Please!"_

The Void Rose suddenly began glowing as golden light emanated from the petals. A single petal fell and blew directly into NiGHTS's gemstone, were Malice had placed his curse, and NiGHTS suddenly felt the world come crashing down around her. She could see clearly, breath clearly, and the pain had gone away.

"It's... gone." Reala said amazed.

"It is gone." NiGHTS said just as amazed. "... well that was easy."


	7. Chapter 7

NiGHTS was absently poking her belly. She was thinking back to earlier events.

"_Stay here." Reala had commanded NiGHTS after propping her up against a tree. _

"_No way, I'm not letting you go to Nightmare alone!" NiGHTS had argued. "Malice is to strong... you could get yourself killed!"_

"_Well you can't come!" Reala shouted._

"_Why not?" NiGHTS had shouted back._

_Reala pointed to NiGHTS huge stomach._

"_Oh... junior." NiGHTS said sweat dropping. "Well... I can still help!"_

"_No NiGHTS; that's just what Malice wants!" Reala said angrily. "He wants you to come to Nightmare. I'm not letting that –CENSORED- get his hands on you!"_

"_You can't boss me around!" NiGHTS said. "Nightmare is my home to! And I'm going to help free it!"_

_Reala began to shout at NiGHTS about how she couldn't put herself in danger, to which NiGHTS responded by plugging her ears and shouting 'la la la' over and over. Finally Reala sighed and kissed NiGHTS gently. NiGHTS stopped shouting in response to his affection._

"_NiGHTS." Reala started gently. "The baby needs you."_

_Tears welt up in NiGHTS's eyes. Reala was right._

"_It needs you to." NiGHTS whispered quietly. "We both need you."_

_Reala smiled sadly. _

"_NiGHTS, I need to help Nightmare and free Master Wiseman." Reala said. "You need to keep yourself alive."_

_NiGHTS stared at her mate for a while._

"_Please be careful." NiGHTS finally begged._

"_I will." Reala said giving NiGHTS a farewell kiss and then turning and flying off._

_NiGHTS watched as Reala got farther and farther away, until eventually, she could no longer see him._

NiGHTS sighed as she turned her head to the sky. Suddenly a buzzing, whirling sound came from behind a group of trees. Fearing for her unborn baby, NiGHTS dashed into the tree branches above her to hide. NiGHTS listened as several voices drifted up towards her.

"She should be around here."

"Master Malice wants her in one piece, remember? No killing, restrain her in necessary."

"What about the kid?"

"... If it's been born, kill it. Otherwise we take her to Nightmare with it still inside. The Master will decide what to do with it then."

NiGHTS's eyes went wide at hearing this.

"_I'm not letting them hurt my baby!"_ NiGHTS thought bitterly.

"We can't find her. What should we do?"

"Hmm... circle around, she won't be far. Reala defiantly wouldn't take her to Nightmare with him."

NiGHTS leaned over farther on the branch to try to hear what was being whispered beneath her.

CRACK!

"_Uh oh!"_ NiGHTS thought as she pummelled towards the ground. The branch had snapped and now she was surrounded by her whispering kidnapper wannabe's. NiGHTS looked around to see many of her possessed friends.

Archer and Bubbals were to her right, Puffy was to her left, Jackle was in front of her and to her back was the tree trunk. There was also numerous third level nightmaren surrounding her.

"Well, I have to admit. It was nice of you to drop in on us NiGHTS." The possessed Jackle said with a smirk.

"Pleasure's mine." NiGHTS said angrily. These might be her friends, but she wasn't going to let them drag her to Nightmare to have her baby taken from her!

With a swift punch, she sent Puffy flying back into a tree. Jackle made several hand motions as Bubbals and Archer took to the air. The pair each had a length of rope in their hands. NiGHTS saw the rope just in time to have several low levels swarm her.

"_I can't see!"_ NiGHTS thought desperately as she attempted to clear a path of vision. NiGHTS felt herself getting restricted as she became unable to move her arms. NiGHTS felt her ankles get snapped together as she fell out of the air and onto the ground.

The swarm of nightmaren cleared to let NiGHTS see the predicament she was in. Her arms had been bound to her sides and her feet had been bound together, restricting her movement drastically.

"Hehehe... Well NiGHTS, how good to see you again."

NiGHTS looked up horrified to see Malice flying in front of her, a smug look plastered on his face.

"Malice." NiGHTS hissed.

Malice gave another dark chuckle. With a wave of his hand the other nightmaren bowed and flew off. Malice then approached the bound NiGHTS.

NiGHTS frantically squirmed in her bonds, hoping to break free before Malice got to close. Malice knelt down in front of NiGHTS. NiGHTS glared at him as his claws brushed NiGHTS's cheek.

"You should take this opportunity." Malice said as he grabbed on to NiGHTS's hands. He quickly clapped them together and bound them in front of NiGHTS's stomach. "All those involved in my defeat will be punished severely. Wiseman will be a power source, Jackle a slave, and Reala dead."

"No!" NiGHTS shouted as she tried to kick him, bit him, anything at all that might cause him pain.

"Yes NiGHTS." Malice said. "And you! You will be the bait for him. How does it feel? Knowing that you will be the reason he dies NiGHTS?"

"You –CENSORED-!" NiGHTS screamed at him."You won't get Reala! He's smarter, stronger, and a better fighter than you! He'll wipe the floor with you!"

Malice hissed and smacked NiGHTS across the face, leaving a red mark. NiGHTS took a deep breath. She would not whimper in front of him!

"You need to watch your tongue!" Malice hissed as he grabbed NiGHTS's collar and dragged her towards him. "You might not fear me, but you fear for your child. It would be a shame if there were complications in the birth."

NiGHTS's eyes grew large at the unspoken threat.

"Don't you lay a hand on my baby!" NiGHTS growled furiously.

"I won't." Malice said. "If you behave."

"_What do I do?"_ NiGHTS thought._ "What can I do? I won't let him hurt my baby... but I just can't let him hurt Reala! I love him! I'd die without him. But the baby..."_

NiGHTS glared at Malice before a few tears fell. Painfully, she lowered her head in submission.

"Good, you know your place." Malice said with an evil smirk.

He had won.

**Gasp! Oh No! NiGHTS is caught between a rock and a hard place. Her unborn baby... or Reala? Read the next chapter to see how NiGHTS and Reala get out of this one.**

**Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Be warned there is some violence in this chapter!**

NiGHTS sighed unhappily as she gazed out over the clouds of Nightmare. Malice had warped the two back to the castle, where he promptly locked NiGHTS in the throne room.

"Hnn!" NiGHTS groaned as she felt a tremor go through her stomach. "Ha...ha... easy baby. I know you want out."

"_But you have to wait just a little longer."_ NiGHTS thought.

No way NiGHTS could have the baby right now. All the nightmaren were hunting her mate, Reala. She wouldn't be able to help him if she was giving birth.

Rattle.

NiGHTS turned and looked up and saw some bricks rattling.

"What in the world of dreams?" NiGHTS muttered as she flew up to investigate.

The bricks rattled as they began to be removed from the other side.

"_Wait."_ NiGHTS thought. "_Is this our old escape route?"_

When Malice had been beaten the first time, NiGHTS had been confined to her bed to recover. However, you don't expect NiGHTS to sit around for all that time. No, she and Reala snuck out often using a tunnel system to meet and go on adventures.

"_I only know the ways out of the castle... but Reala knows them all!" _NiGHTS thought.

The final brick was removed as Reala came out of the tunnel. He stopped right in front of NiGHTS's face, their lips mere inches away from each other. NiGHTS smiled happily and gave him a big kiss. Reala was still alive! Tears began pouring down her face out of sheer joy at being able to see Reala .She had been terrified that she would never see him alive again.

"NiGHTS!" Reala hissed eyes wide in shock after the kiss. "I thought I told you to stay-."

NiGHTS swiftly pushed him back into the tunnel as she heard the lock clicking on the doors. Reala must have heard the lock too, because he swiftly pulled a chair in front of the entrance to hide it. NiGHTS quickly plopped herself down on the chair as Malice opened the door.

"What do you want?" NiGHTS said unhappily. She would have to make him believe she was upset. Otherwise he might guess she had seen Reala.

"I came to check in on you." Malice said kindly.

NiGHTS scowled. Ever since she had agreed to behave herself Malice began treating her nicely, maybe even like he truly had feelings for her. She didn't care though; he threatened her mate and her baby. Malice was going down!

"How kind." NiGHTS said sarcastically.

Malice smiled and leaned down to kiss NiGHTS. NiGHTS winced as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"_Gross! I'm going to need a bath after this."_ NiGHTS thought disgusted.

Malice grabbed her upper arm and sharply pulled her into the air. NiGHTS gasped as more pain came from her stomach. Malice quickly placed his clawed hand on NiGHTS's pregnant tummy.

"Soon, very soon." Malice said soothingly.

"Why do you care when my babies born?" NiGHTS asked angrily. She didn't like Malice pretending that the child was his. "He's not you kid!"

Malice quickly lost all sense of calm and smacked NiGHTS across the face again. NiGHTS was thrown off balance and landed beside the chair concealing Reala's hiding place.

"Grrr!"

NiGHTS heard Reala growling. He had just seen Malice hit her!

"_Please Reala, stay hidden!"_ NiGHTS silently begged of her mate.

"Have you forgotten our deal NiGHTS?" Malice said with venom in his voice. "Reala? Or your baby? Now behave!"

With that Malice flew and left the room. NiGHTS heard the lock click and then a scraping sound. NiGHTS turned around to see Reala shove the chair aside angrily. Reala got up and flew to NiGHTS, grabbed her in a hug and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

NiGHTS melted. She loved Reala... the way he held her, kissed her. The way he could make her happy no matter what.

"NiGHTS..." Reala whispered as his hand gently brushed NiGHTS's cheek where Malice had slapped her. "What happened?"

"After you left, Malice came." NiGHTS explained as her voice started to rise. "He told me he'd kill the baby if I didn't do what he said!"

NiGHTS buried her face in Reala's chest. Reala hugged her tightly as he stroked her hair gently with his hand.

"You did the right thing." Reala said trying to calm NiGHTS down. "Malice would have killed our child if you didn't agree to his demands. You bought us time."

NIGHTS nodded as Reala lifted her chin and dried her tears. Suddenly NiGHTS fell to her knees as pain shuddered through her body.

NiGHTS groaned as Reala picked her up bridal style and placed her on a couch.

"NiGHTS!" Reala said scared. "What's-?"

"The baby!" NiGHTS said crying. "I think it's almost ready to come out!"

Reala's eyes went wide then narrowed.

"NiGHTS we need Puffy to deliver the baby... but she's possessed." Reala said. "You have to stay calm, take deep breaths-."

NiGHTS screamed as pain rippled from her stomach.

Suddenly they both heard the lock rattling.

"No!" NiGHTS nearly screamed. Malice was coming! He must have heard... wait. Reala!

"Malice." Reala hissed.

"... You have to go." NiGHTS said crying.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Reala hissed at NiGHTS as he tried to pick her up.

"Reala, there is no time!" NiGHTS shouted.

"I'm staying." Reala argued.

"Reala I want you to stay!" NiGHTS shouted, begging. "But if he sees you, it won't help! I can't live without you! Please hide!"

Reala looked at NiGHTS, then at the door and the lock. He looked back at NiGHTS and kissed her gently.

"I'll be close." Reala whispered to NiGHTS as he quickly flew into the tunnel system.

NiGHTS let the tears flow as she watched Reala leave.

Click.

The door swung open slowly to reveal Malice. He angrily approached NiGHTS as she lay in pain from the labour.

"Reala?" Malice asked angrily.

Malice swiftly approached NiGHTS and grabbed onto her neck. With a slap his clawed hands left thin trails of blood running down NiGHTS's cheek.

"I-I... I don't know what you're talking about." NiGHTS gasped.

"I heard you threw the door." Malice said darkly. "You asked that coward to run, and he did."

"He left 'cause I asked him to!" NiGHTS shouted angrily.

Malice growled and stuck NiGHTS again.

"Puffy! Jackle!" Malice called as the two second levels flew through the door. "Take NiGHTS. Jackle, you stay and make sure Reala doesn't get close."

"Yes sir." The both said as Jackle flew up and took NiGHTS.

Jackle flew as Puffy bounced along beside them.

"Hang in there NiGHTS." Jackle whispered. "Just a little longer."

"What is Malice thinking? Using a pregnant nightmaren as bait." Puffy complained.

"What?" NiGHTS asked. "Jackle? Puffy?"

"Hmm... Oh. Jackle you didn't tell her the plan!" Puffy asked.

"Oops." Jackle said laughing. "I forgot!"

Puffy sighed and patted NiGHTS on the head.

"We aren't possessed anymore." Puffy comforted. "We're just waiting for you and Reala."

**Puffy and Jackle aren't possessed! Just acting! Yay second levels!**

**Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Damn this hurts!"_ NiGHTS thought, refusing to scream. _"Why is labour so painful? Honestly, males never go through this!"_

She was currently sweating in the infirmary, chucking anything she could get her hands on at those trying to help her. Puffy had given her some pain killers... but their weren't working.

"_I want Reala!"_ NiGHTS screamed in her head.

"NiGHTS! Calm down!" Puffy cried as she ducked; narrowly avoiding a chair aimed at her face. "We're trying to help!"

"Yeah! Jeez lady. Get a grip!" Jackle said. A bucket came flying and whacked him in the head.

"God! This hurts!" NiGHTS finally cried out.

"I know it does deary... but you have to hang in there." Puffy comforted as she helped NiGHTS back onto a bed.

"Ahh..." NiGHTS whimpered as pain flowed through her stomach. Suddenly a pain unlike anything she had previously experience. NiGHTS screamed. "Reala!"

Suddenly a smash was heard. Reala had kicked out a vent and it went sailing into Jackle, who had only just got up from the bucket chucked at him by NiGHTS previously.

"Reala wait!" Puffy shouted. "We aren't possessed anymore! I swear!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Reala said unbelieving.

"Malice had us under his control." Puffy admitted. "Until I looked for you all at the dream gate. The owl that lives there flew in my face, he's annoying...; anyway, he hits be in the face with a book and I went sailing into the lake water."

Jackle at this point floated back up into the air, only to be elbowed in the face by Reala... and down he went again.

"I could think clearly, and I stopped hearing a voice in my head." Puffy finished.

"Reala?"

All nightmaren turned around to see NiGHTS open her eyes a crack.

"NiGHTS!" Reala said intensely as he flew over to her. "You ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?" NiGHTS screamed at him.

Reala flinched from the loud noise. Puffy bounced closer to NiGHTS.

"Reala, give NiGHTS your hand." Puffy commanded.

"Why?" He asked cautious.

"Just to it!" Puffy hissed.

Reala flew and grabbed NiGHTS's hand, which she promptly squeezed so intensely that Reala's face scrunched in pain.

"Deep breaths NiGHTS!" Puffy said.

"Hey!" Jackle said as he got up. "Reala your turning blue... doesn't that mean you losing IQ?"

"Hey!" Reala shouted as he picked up a vase beside the bed and chucked it at Jackle.

"Ahh!" Jackle screamed as he ducked, the vase flying over his head. "I was trying to cheer NiGHTS up!"

"She does-" Reala was saying as their argument was cut short by a loud wailing.

NiGHTS was panting, eyes shut tight as she shivered from the cold of Nightmare. She opened her eyes to receive the infant.

"It's a boy." NiGHTS said happily. "Ree, it's a boy!"

The baby looked like Reala, only where Reala was red, the baby was a dark purple. The sleeves were black and had silver clasps.

(Author's note: To see a picture of Zoren, drawn by Ai-Sama, on deviant art. Here is the link:

.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=Zoren#/d2tc5bl .)

NiGHTS cooed at the baby as he smiled and reached for NiGHTS's face. NiGHTS smiled and held the baby up to Reala. He smiled and accepted the baby, who promptly reached up and grabbed Reala's persona mask.

"What should we call him NiGHTS?" Reala asked as he wrestled with the baby to get his mask back.

"Uhh... what about Zoren?" NiGHTS asked.

"Zoren... I like it!" Reala said handing the baby back to NiGHTS and placing his persona on his face.

"Now what?" Jackle said.

"huh?" NiGHTS asked. "What do you mea- oh right... Malice."

"What should we do about the kid?" Jackle asked. "I mean, we can't bring him in."

"Hold on a moment!" Reala shouted. "Puffy got splashed and now she's back to normal... what about you?"

"Oh, I shoved him into the water fountain in the garden." Puffy explained.

"Last time we trusted you you turned out to be possessed." Reala said. "And I don't even know if Puffy's telling the truth."

"We have to trust someone!" NiGHTS said. "Wait... I have an idea."

NiGHTS struggled and lifted herself from the bed. After handing Zoren to Reala, she flew up to Puffy.

"I'm not sure how this is going to feel." NiGHTS apologized.

"If you doing what I think you're doing... go ahead." Puffy said bracing herself.

NiGHTS took in a deep breath and allowed the power of her red ideya to flow through her body. She places her small hands on either side of Puffy's head and allowed the power free reign to pass between them.

"Ahh!" Puffy gasped as NiGHTS removed her hands.

"Puffy's good. I couldn't feel any red ideya in her." NiGHTS said to Reala. "Now Jackle."

"Uhh... does it hurt Puffs?" Jackle asked Puffy.

"No, it is just a little uncomfortable." Puffy encouraged. "It's safe.

"Ok, I trust you guys." Jackle said as flew in front of NiGHTS. NiGHTS did the exact same thing as before.

"I felt nothing." NiGHTS said as she removed her hands from Jackle's head. "Neither is under mind control."

Reala nodded and handed Zoren back to NiGHTS.

"So back to Malice."Jackle said. "What are we going to do?"

"We can't take Zoren into that!" NiGHTS said as Zoren cooed and reached for his mother's hair. "But we can't leave him alone..."

"Look." Puffy said, getting everyone's attention. "I'm useless at fighting; the baby can stay with me. I'll take it to the dream gate. We can stay with the owl until its safe."

NiGHTS nodded slowly and nuzzled the baby as she handed him to Puffy.

"Please take care of him." NiGHTS begged.

"I'll guard him with my life." Puffy promised as she hopped off.

Both NiGHTS and Reala watched sadly as Puffy hopped out of sight. NiGHTS even began crying softly as Reala pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey." Jackle said encouragingly. "They'll be fine."

"Yeah." NiGHTS said drying her face. "So... any ideas?"

Reala closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Suddenly Jackle interrupted his thoughts.

"I have an idea... but Reala isn't going to like it." Jackle said smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well." Malice said happily. "It is good to see you Reala."

Reala hissed as Malice flew down from the throne.

"Where did you catch him Jackle?" Malice asked.

"Near the medical room Sir." Jackle said saluting. "He tried to get in to see NiGHTS."

Malice smiled darkly.

"And how is _my_ female doing?" Malice asked trying to taunt Reala.

"The birth was going well as I left Sir." Jackle said.

Malice chuckled evilly.

"Now Reala, You've lost." Malice taunted. "Nightmare is under my control. And so is NiGHTS. With the baby in my grasp, I control her! NiGHTS is mine!"

Reala hissed and pulled against his bound hands.

Malice laughed as Reala pulled against his ropes.

"You can't even accept defeat!" Malice cackled. " Face it, NiGHTS is better off with me."

Reala smirked as the ropes fell off. Malice's eyes went wide as Reala slugged him in the face.

"Hello!" Jackle said throwing his prized sharpened tarot cards at Malice.

NiGHTS giggled as the fight went on. She wasn't one to like violence, but she'd make an exception in this case. NiGHTS thought back to when they thought up this plan.

"_I'm going to say this one more time!" Reala hissed. "This never happened!"_

_NiGHTS's eyes came together in concern._

"_I'm sorry Reala... but Jackle's right, this is our best shot." NiGHTS tried to compromise._

_Reala sighed as Jackle tied his clawed hands behind his back. _

"_Wait, how does Reala get out of the ropes when Malice gets close?" NiGHTS asked._

"_See here." Jackle said pointing to one lose coil. "This will be in Reala's hand, all he has to do is pull it and the ropes will go lose."_

NiGHTS returned from her flashback and returned to the dream world... or reality... whatever, you know what I mean.

NiGHTS waited for her moment. Malice needed to be led as far away from Wiseman's prison, and then NiGHTS would free him.

"_Now!" _NiGHTS thought as she dashed out of her hiding place in the tunnel system to Wiseman's prison in the large red ideya.

NiGHTS closed her eyes and concentrated. She placed her hands once again on the red ideya and channelled its power.

"_Last time I did this it knocked me out for days."_ nights thought as she channelled the power. _"But now I have a place to send it."_

NiGHTS allowed the power of the red ideya to flow into her, but instead of keeping the power inside of her, NiGHTS released it in a giant wave of pure power. A red glow started emanating from her body and started flowing from her into the air. Although NiGHTS couldn't see what was happening, she knew that right now all the nightmaren were being freed from Malice's brain washing.

NiGHTS's sighed in relief as she felt the red ideya free all her friends. She could feel the red ideya being pulled from the 'maren's bodies.

"Their free!" NiGHTS shouted happily.

"NiGHTS..."

NiGHTS turned and looked behind her. There was Wiseman... but something was wrong.

"Master Wiseman?" NiGHTS asked. "Are you ok?"

"Malice drained... my power." Wiseman said slowly. "I only... have so much... life left."

"But you're a god!" NiGHTS shouted sadly. "You can't die... can you?"

"I cannot ... be killed, but... my power has been ...drained completely." Wiseman gasped. "I have... run out of... time. You must help... Reala."

NiGHTS nodded her head. "Hang on; we'll be as quick as we can."

With that NiGHTS turned and flew off as fast as she could fly. She flew around, heading towards the sounds that were coming from the battle. Suddenly, all sounds of the fight stopped.

"Reala?" NiGHTS shouted out as she looked for her mate. "Where are you?"

"NiGHTS. I'm over here." Reala said tensely.

NiGHTS looked out the window and saw Reala and Jackle floating in midair staring at Malice. Nobody was moving.

"What's going on?" NiGHTS asked as she flew up to Reala.

Malice laughed evilly.

"Hello NiGHTS." Malice said darkly. "I should have known you'd be around."

NiGHTS snarled and flew at Malice, until Reala grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"NiGHTS wait!" Reala hissed.

"Why?" NiGHTS asked.

"Malice has Zoren." Reala said.

"What!" NiGHTS gasped in fear. She looked at Malice, and indeed, he did have Zoren wriggling and crying in his arm. "How? Puffy was-"

"She was intercepted." Malice said.

"By who?" NiGHTS snarled angrily.

"By me NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS turned around to see Chay flying behind her.

"Chay!" Reala hissed.

"Wait, I thought Chay ran away after you two mated?" Jackle asked.

"I did." Chay snarled. "I knew I couldn't get my revenge alone, so I gathered many red Ideya's from visitors, and I used them to bring Malice back!"

NiGHTS's eyes went wide when she suddenly heard her baby cry.

"Zoren!" NiGHTS shouted as she began to fly towards her baby.

"Not another step!" Malice snarled. "Come any closer and I kill him."

NiGHTS flew back to beside Reala.

"What do you want?" NiGHTS finally asked defeated.

Malice laughed insanely. "Do you honestly think I'd trust you? You have beaten me twice! So, it will give me greater pleasure, to cause you eternal pain. I'm taking your child with me!"

"No!" NiGHTS screamed as both she and Real began to fly towards Malice. Jackle had to grab both their arms and drag them back towards him.

"Stop, both of you!" Jackle hissed. "You'll get him hurt!"

Reala's eyes narrowed. "You don't even know how to care for a child."

"I know." Malice said cruelly.

"But I do." Chay said flying around to beside Malice.

"Please give him back!" NiGHTS begged. "He isn't even a night old! He needs me please!"

"Give him back!" Jackle shouted angrily.

"None of you can stop me!" Malice shouted in victory.

Suddenly a blue blur flew past Malice. The baby was out of his hands... and in Bubbals arms!

"No." Archer said flying beside Reala. "But we can!"

Bubbals gave Zoren to NiGHTS. Zoren stopped crying instantly and started cooing and smiling at his mother.

Reala didn't wait. He flew up and began fighting with Malice, rage being his drive. Jackle and Archer dove into help him. Bubbals went a started fighting with Chay.

Zoren looked at his father fighting and began crying.

"Shh." NiGHTS comforted. "It's ok Zoren. Dad's going to be fine."

Zoren cried for a minute. The he shut his eyes tightly and began concentrating.

"What?" NiGHTS asked herself. "Zoren?"

Zoren opened his eyes and they began glowing red. He pointed his baby hand at Malice and red light shot out.

"What!" Malice shouted angrily as the beams hit him in the arm. "Brat!"

Malice broke away from the nightmare fighting him and he charged at NiGHTS and Zoren.

"NiGHTS! Zoren!" Reala shouted as he tried to catch up to Malice. "Get out of there!"

NiGHTS snarled angrily. She looked at her baby whom also looked angrily at the approaching evil nightmaren.

"Shall we?" NiGHTS asked her infant. Zoren cooed and smiled at his mother, nodding his little head.

NiGHTS closed her eyes and drew out the power of the red ideya base inside of her. She could feel her baby doing the same. They simultaneously opened their eyes as a wave of pure red ideya went crashing down on Malice.

"No!" Malice shouted as he began to disintegrate from the pure light hitting him. Soon, there was nothing left of the evil 'maren.

Reala approached NiGHTS and Zoren.

"What was that?" Reala asked as he pulled them both in for a hug.

"Zoren can control the red ideya too!" NiGHTS said happily as she nuzzled her little baby boy, who cooed in response and nuzzled his mother in return. He then reached up and swiped Reala's persona mask and started biting down on it.

NiGHTS and Reala chuckled and looked at each other.

It was over.

**OK! ONE MORE CHAPTER AND IT'S THE EPOLUGE! I HOPED YOU LIKED THE STORY. **


	11. Chapter 11

NiGHTS played a soft lullaby on her invisible flute as she played her baby to sleep. Zoren yawned loudly a curled up on his parents bed, finally falling asleep.

NiGHTS yawned as exhaustion hit her. It had been a rough week. After Malice was killed, Reala had charged at Chay. Chay had been in the castle dungeon for the past few days. NiGHTS was happy that Chay couldn't cause any more trouble.

All of Nightmare was adjusting to a life without their deity. Master Wiseman had died while NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle were having a stare down with Malice. Wiseman's throne room had been swarmed with the third levels and second level's who had come seeking answers. Wiseman managed to tell the second level's the Reala was fighting Malice and would need backup. Bubbals and Archer left at theat. However, the other nightmaren had stayed.

When Reala and NiGHTS came back to the throne room with their son and friends, they were shocked that Wiseman had passed on, his body disappearing into the darkness of Nightmare.

Reala was even more shocked when the second level's told him that Wiseman had made him the new king of Nightmare. Everyone knew he was the obvious choice, but Reala was having trouble adjusting to running the kingdom and giving order's, not taking them.

"NiGHTS?"

NiGHTS was brought back from her thoughts to see Puffy at the door.

"Oh." NiGHTS whispered. "Puffy, not so loud."

Puffy glanced at the sleeping baby and nodded. She motioned for NiGHTS to come out of the room, to which NiGHTS obliged. As NiGHTS closed the door, Puffy began sobbing.

"I'm so sorry!" Puffy cried, trying to muffle her loud voice. (Impossible, but she tried.)

"For what?" NiGHTS asked trying to calm Puffy down so she wouldn't wake Zoren.

"I got caught!" Puffy sobbed. "It was my fault that Chay got Zoren. I said I'd guard him with my life, but all she had to was drill dash me away and pick him up! I failed you and Zoren nearly got killed because of it!"

"Puffy." NiGHTS said smiling and rolling her eyes. "I'm not mad."

"You should be." Puffy sniffled.

"But I'm not." NiGHTS smiled. "Tell you what, if you want to make it up to me..."

"I'll do anything to make amends." Puffy said boldly.

"Ok." NiGHTS smiled. She leaned in and whispered what to do in Puffy's ear.

"Really?" Puffy asked.

"Yup!" NiGHTS said doing a graceful back flip. "Now go."

Puffy nodded and bounced off. NiGHTS turned to go back in and check on the sleeping Zoren when she was grabbed around the waist and turned around. NiGHTS saw her mates face as she was pulled in for a kiss.

"What was that about?" Reala asked resting his head on top of NiGHTS's.

"Puffy felt guilty about getting Zoren in trouble." NiGHTS explained.

Reala sighed.

"I anyone should feel guilty, it's me." He said gloomily.

"Ree." NiGHTS frowned. "This wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I couldn't protect you." Reala said sadly. "Or Zoren."

"Zoren loves you!" NiGHTS said hugging Reala. "He was proud of you, he isn't even a week old and he already adores you!"

Reala still didn't look convinced.

"Besides." NiGHTS said trying to distract her mate. "Don't you want to know what I sent Puffy to do?"

"Yes... I would." Reala answered after a moment of thought.

"I told her to go on a date-" NiGHTS said, she was cut off by a large shout for joy.

Seconds later, Jackle came zooming around the corner.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" Jackle shouted happily bouncing of the walls.

"What?" Reala shouted covering his ears. NiGHTS giggled as she covered her ears to.

"Puffy asked to go on a date with me!" Jackle sang out happily.

Reala stared incredulously at NiGHTS.

"You sent her on a date with him?" He asked.

NiGHTS smiled and shrugged it off.

"Hey NiGHTS." Jackle said quietly. "I'm sorry-"

"What is this? 'Apologise to NiGHTS Day'." NiGHTS said rolling her eyes. "Drop it! I don't want to hear another word on it. Ok? Now go eat with Puffy."

Jackle nodded his head and flew off.

"Finally, peace and quiet." NiGHTS said.

Suddenly a wailing was heard coming from the door.

"Baby's up." Reala said.

"Let's go." NiGHTS said taking Reala's hand and dragging him through the door.

Zoren stopped crying at the sight of his parents. His baby face exploded into a smile as he cooed at his parents. NiGHTS happily flew over and scooped him up in her arms. Zoren made grabbing movements as he tried to reach his father's persona mask.

"He really likes this thing." Reala sighed as he took it off and gave it to his son to play with.

"Hey, Reala." NiGHTS said. "All of Nightmare has met Zoren... but what about Nightopia? Owl hasn't met him."

"We have to go visit that owl?" Reala complained.

"Yes we do!" NiGHTS said as she flew to the window. "Coming?"

Reala and NiGHTS flew to the dram gate.

"Owl!" NiGHTS sang out once they arrived. "Where are you?"

"Why NiGHTS!" Owl said flying down to the Nightmarens. "What a pleasant surprise- Who's this?"

Owl flew over to Zoren. Zoren's eyes went huge as he looked at the funny talking bird.

"This is Zoren." NiGHTS explained. "He's our son."

"What a strong looking boy." Owl cooed at the infant. "You both must be proud."

"We are." Reala said.

Owl looked and smiled for the first time at Reala.

"Come come. I'm sure the nightopians would love to play with him." Owl said as he flew to the door to Spring Valley, NiGHTS and Reala following him.

Owl was right. The nightopians adored Zoren. They danced and played around him as he tried to stand and chase them. One little nightopian got to close and Zoren managed to get his hands on it. NiGHTS giggled, Reala and Owl even cracked a smile, as Zoren began tickling the unfortunate nightopian who giggled madly. The other nightopians joined in as they all began tickling Zoren in return.

"Zoren!" NiGHTS called, trying to offer her child an escape route.

Zoren looked at his parents and laughed. With a leap that astounded both parents, Zoren took to the air and clumsily flew towards his mother. NiGHTS caught him and pulled him in for a hug.

Reala came and placed his arm around NiGHTS as she nuzzled Zoren.

"_Screw what I thought last time!_ NiGHTS thought. _"__**Now**__ everything is perfect."_

**THAT'S THE END OF HERE WE GO AGAIN: THE CURSE. I REALLY HOPED THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**PS: I WANT TO THANK 'THE TWINKLE FAIRY' AND 'GIGA-XISBASS' FOR REVIEWING AND READING PRACTICALLY EVERY CHAPTER AND I WANT TO THANK 'ATHALA' WHO IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE WRITERS.**

**SINCERLY **

**XSACRED FIREX**


End file.
